Home is Where the Heart Is
by Amy47101
Summary: Hilda just wanted out of her small town. But what she didn't realize is that she left for love, and that home is where the heart is, so she'll always return. Song-fic. Home is Where the Heart is by Lady Antebellum.


Home is Where the Heart Is

**Amy47101: First song-fic people! Enjoy! The song is ****_Home is Where the Heart Is, _****by Lady Antebellum, slightly modified by me. In Hilda's P.O.V for the entire story.**

o.0.o.0.o

_I felt I was spinning my wheels_

_Before to long the road was calling_

_I packed, everything I own_

_So sure I was leaving this small town life behind for good_

_And not a single tear was falling_

"Hilda...Are you sure you want to leave?" asked my mother as she clenched her hands together, as if begging me to stay.

"I'm seventeen, Mom, I _need _to leave." I said as I adjusted my bag over my right shoulder. I pulled my mom into a hug.

_It took leaving for me to understand_

_Sometimes your dreams just aren't what life has planned_

"Hilda, I just want you to remember something for me," she said as she pulled away, and looked me in the eye. "Home is where the heart is, Hilda, and don't you ever forget that."

_Mama said home is where the heart is_

_When I left that town_

_I made it all the way to Castelia_

_And that's where my heart found_

_Exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_It didn't take much time_

_It's just south of the Mason Dixon line_

_It's just south of the Mason Dixon line._

I made it all the way to Castelia before I began to run low on money. I expected to get paid more than what I got from the battles, but I was wrong. I needed a part time job. Fast.

I walked through the streets, trying to find one of those wonderful 'Help Wanted' signs. This was the biggest city in Unova! Someone must need some extra help.

I finally did find on in an ally way. It was a small, but relatively safe, diner. A few customers loitered around, one guy was asleep. A bored looking waiter dude was behind the counter, reading a newspaper.

I coughed to get his attention. He ignored me. I coughed again, louder. He ignored me.

"Hey!" I yelled as I slammed my hand on the counter.

"What?"

"I want to apply for the job.

_I worked third shift at an all night diner_

_Only stayed to save a little money for_

_Supplies to make it to the east coast_

It was my third day on the job, when a boy around my age walked in. He was an average trainer, a blue hoodie, gray pants, red sneakers, a red and black ball cap shoved over his spiky-like brown hair. But the thing I could remember was his deep brown eyes, scanning the place before finally sitting on a diner stool in front of me.

_That's when I saw the brightest pair of_

_Deep brown eyes walking strait into my life_

"Hello!" I said. "Welcome to the Lemonade Diner. My name is Hilda, and I'll be serving you this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"In honor of the name, I'll have the lemonade." he said with a grin. I nodded, and went to fulfill the order. He then ordered food, and, in between bites, he started conversation.

"Are you a trainer?" he asked as he swallowed a french fry.

"Yep." I said after I nodded.

"Then why are you working in a diner?"

"Began running low on money," I said with a shrug. "I thought winning battles would be enough to cover travel expenses, but I was wrong."

"Ah." he said. We began talking about training, and before I knew it, it was closing time. He got up, and paid for the check. As I placed the money in the register, I saw him place something under his glass. It was a piece of paper, with a pretty hefty tip inside it. It read:

**Dear Hilda,**

**I had fun talking to you. How 'bout tomorrow we talk about best or worst battles we ever had to face?**

**Sincerely,**

**_Hilbert_**

And so, Hilbert came back the next night, and the night after that. We would talk about the most random things. Training, Friends, Family, Hometown, best or worst of anything.

_And every night we talked till it became so clear_

_And I could feel those dreams inside shifting gears_

_Cause love brought me here_

_Mama said home is where the heart is_

_When I left that town_

_I made it all the way to Castelia_

_And that's were my heart found_

_Exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_It didn't take much time_

_Just south of the Mason Dixon line_

_Just south of the Mason Dixon line_

It's been four years since I met Hilbert, and we have been dating each other for that amount of time. I was twenty-one, and he was twenty-three. The wild boy was practically dragging me down Undella Beach, kicking up water, splashing me, and getting me soaked.

"Hilbert, stop!" I laughed as he splashed my clothing again. I attempted to run forward, but the current of the water tripped me, sending me sprawling into him. "Ha!" I exclaimed. "Now we're both soaked."

We both laughed for a moment before we got up, wringing water from our clothing(and some of us, our hair). I saw Hilbert fiddle with something in his pocket, closing his hand around it as he brought it out.

"I guess now is as good as ever." I heard him mutter before turning to me again. "Hilda...we've been in a relationship for a long time now, and I really think it could be something more. I love you more then anything else, and I really want to start a family with you... and well, what I'm trying to say is," slowly he got down on one knee, and opened the box in his hand. It was a ring. "Will you, Hilda Touko, marry me?"

"Oh my Arceus." I murmured, tears of joy filling my eyes. "Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

**_Several months later..._**

I was back in Nuemva town, about to be married to the boy of my dreams.

"Do you, Hilbert Touya, take Hilda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." said Hilbert, looking lovingly into my eyes.

"And do you," said the priest as he turned in my direction. "Hilda Touko, take Hilbert to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_And I'm standing in my veil about to say I do_

_As mama smiled with teardrops in her eyes_

"I do."

_And then I realize there's something mama always knew_

_Love is what I really left to find_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" declared the priest. "You may kiss your bride."

_She said home is were the heart is_

_When I left that town_

_Made it all the way to Castelia_

_And that's were my heart found_

_Exactly were I'm supposed to be_

_Didn't take much time_

_It's just south of the Mason Dixon line_

_It's just south of the Mason Dixon line_

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: All done! Chessshipping forever! **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
